Glee: Chances
by JamoActor
Summary: After the Season 2 finale. In this Matt is still with New Directions. Quinn, Santana & Brittany chose Cheerios over New Directions. Quinn/OC. Rated T just in case. Please review. Chapter 4 you'll have to use google translate.
1. Chapter 1: Auditions

**Chapter 1: Audition**

It was a nice cool day in Lima, Ohio when I arrived at William McInley High. My mother Victorie & Theodore have just got me enrolled. I should introduce myself. I'm Dylan James I'm currently 17. As I'm walking to my locker I see a sign up sheet for a Glee Club called New Directions. So I decided to sign up. There were some names on the sheet. I skimmed down the list. I was under a Quinn Fabray. She sounded cute. She even replaced the dot above the "I" with a heart. I then made my way to Spanish class taught by a Mr Schuester. I knocked on the door before I entered. "Come in" I heard someone say so I walked in. "You must be Dylan, I'm Mr Schuester" the teacher introduced himself. "Hi" is all I could utter. "Everyone say hello to Dylan James" Mr Schuester requested of the class. To my surprise everyone does. As I now make my way over to a seat I see the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on. I now have taken my seat next to a very flamboyant guy. "Hi I'm Kurt Hummell" he introduced. "Hi I'm Dylan James" we shook hands. "Now how do we say the following in Spanish" Mr Schuester asked the class. "Hello I seem to have lost my way, can you help me?" Mr Schuester looked around for some one to have a go when "Yes, Quinn" Quinn? Is that the Quinn Fabray from the Glee sign up sheet? "Hola parece que he perdido mi camino, ¿me pueden ayudar?" the voice of Quinn said. I turned around to see who was speaking & after she had finished she did something no girl, let alone a Cheerleader had done to me before smiled & waved at me. "Kurt, who's that girl" I asked Kurt poiting over at Quinn. "Very good Quinn, or as the Spanish would say, Muy buena Quinn" I heard Mr Schuester answer as Kurt opened his mouth. "That? That's Quinn Fabray. Head Cheerleader" Kurt replied. "She's so beautiful" I said without thinking. "Ok. Kurt, tell me how to say time to pack up as the bell is about to go" Mr Schuester requested of Kurt. "Tiempo para empacar como la campana está a punto de" Kurt replied incredibly accurate. "Ok very good" Mr Schuester told Kurt as the bell rang for the end of the period. "Ok everyone we'll be in with the computers in our next class" Mr Schuester told the class as they packed up. "Dylan & Quinn can I see you two for a second?" Mr Schuester asked. "I'll save you a seat in the cafeteria to sit with me & my friends" Kurt told me as he rushed out. "What's up Mr Schue?" Quinn asked. "Since you didn't have a partner for the project I'll put you with Dylan, ok Quinn" Mr Schue told her. "Yeah it's fine" Quinn replied with her beautiful smile. "Dylan, this is your partner for Spanish projects..." Mr Schue started before Quinn interupted. "Quinn Fabray" she said. "Quinn you trying out for Glee this year?" Mr Schue asked. "Of course Mr Schue. When nobody accepted me, the Glee club did. I'm not leaving anytime soon" Quinn replied. "Dylan, you probably are wondering what Glee is right?" Quinn asked. "No" I replied. "I saw a sign up sheet near my locker so I signed up" I told them. I can't believe someone as hot as Quinn knows my name. "You're both free to go" Mr Schue said as he locked the door & rushed to the teachers lounge. As we turned a a corner on our way to the Cafeteria we were greeted by the Hockey Team. "It's a New Direct-loser" the leader said. "Harvey, you're just jealous that I chose Finn over you" Quinn retorted. "You wish Fabray" Harvey said as I noticed a Red Slushie in one of the others hands. "You're going to Slushie me? I feel touched" Quinn said sarcastically. Before I knew it I'd pushed Quinn out of the way & took the Slushie. "Quinn, got yourself a protector. How sweet" Harvey said as the Hockey Team walked off. "Dylan, you okay?" Quinn asked. "Yeah I'm fine" I answered her. "You could've let me take that Slushie" Quinn said as she wiped the Red Slushie off my face. "No I couldn't of, because where I come from if a girl is in danger & she is with a guy, the guy takes the danger" I told her. "Well thanks" she smiled. When we got into the cafeteria I scanned the room for Kurt. I couldn't see him. "Where is he" I thought. "DYLAN! OVER HERE!" I hear Kurt yell. So I walked over to Kurt & his friends. "Hey Kurt" I said with not much excitement. Then I realised that there were two Cheerleaders at the table. Then Quinn sat down. "Dylan, that's Artie Abrams" Kurt introduced me to a parapaligic. "That's Mike Chang & Tina Cohen" Kurt introduced me to two asains. "That's Rachel Berry" Kurt introduced me to a person no more than 5'1" in height. "That's Lauren Zizes" Kurt introduced me to a rather large girl with glasses that looked as though she could kick your ass. "That's Lauren's beau Noah Puckerman" Kurt said as Noah extended his hand as I took it & shook it. "Puck if you please" Noah said. "That's Finn Hudson, my step-brother" Kurt introduced. "That's my best girlfriend Mercedes Jones & her boyfriend Sam Evans" Kurt said as Sam gave me a handshake. "Those two are Santana Lopez & Brittany Peirce" Kurt told me as Brittany shook my hand. "Hi you must be Dylan" I heard come from behind me. "Yeah I am" I said as I turned around to face the voice. "That's my boyfriend Blaine Anderson" Kurt told me. "We make up the New Directions" Mercedes informed me. "I'm going to audition" I informed them. "Really?" Rachel asked curiously. "Yeah. Is that a crime?" I asked sarcastically. After school New Directions held the auditions. First up was Becky Jackson a down syndrome girl who Coach Sylvester had taken under her wing. "What are you going to sing for us today?" a ginger that was sitting next to Mr Schue said. "I'll be singing Love Story by Taylor Swift" Becky annouced.

**Song: Love Story  
>Artist: Taylor Swift<br>Glee: Becky Jackson  
><strong>We were both young, when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts-<br>I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
>I see you make your way through the crowd-<br>You say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
>And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-<br>And I was crying on the staircase-  
>begging you, "Please don't go..."<br>And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
>It's a love story, baby, just say yes.<p>

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
>We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-<br>So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
>Oh, Oh.<p>

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
>And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -<br>but you were everything to me-  
>I was begging you, "Please don't go"<br>And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say yes-<p>

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
>This love is difficult, but it's real.<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say yes.<br>Oh, Oh.

I got tired of waiting.  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<br>My faith in you was fading-  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<br>And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
>I keep waiting, for you but you never come.<br>Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...<p>

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
>I love you, and that's all I really know.<br>I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story, baby just say... yes.<br>Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

"Holy cow! Becky, that was awesome" Schue said. "Yes from me" Schue finished. "That was really good. But it's a...yes from me" Holly Holliday said. "Emma, it's down to you" Schue said to the ginger. "Yes" Emma said looking throught the list of auditions to go. "Thank you so much" Becky thanked as she ran off to tell Sue. Next was David Karoftsky, a tough footballer who had a secret. "What are you going to sing for us today Dave?" Mr Schue asked. "Good Times by Tommy Lee" Karoftsky told them.

**Song: Good Times  
>Artist: Tommy Lee<br>Glee: David Karoftsky  
><strong>Put down the magazine and get off the phone  
>Cuz theres a place I wanna show u and it wont take long<br>Take a ride  
>Take a ride<p>

Its lookin like we're getting there  
>Over here, comin clear<br>Place that has no rhymes, or times, or crimes  
>Just good times<br>Just good times

Take me away  
>To a place where the good times good times roll<br>Don't let me stay  
>In a place where this hate can steal my soul<p>

Got myself worked up over nothing today  
>All this trash in my head I gotta throw it away<br>Its alright  
>Its alright<p>

Its lookin like we're getting there  
>Over here, comin clear<br>Place that has no rhymes, or times, or crimes  
>Just good times<br>Just good times

Take me away  
>To a place where the good times good times roll<br>Don't let me stay  
>In a place where this hate can steal my soul<p>

This is it, I'm finally here  
>And all the blurry lines are clear<br>And everything that I cant see  
>Seems to make more sense to me<br>Why the hell cant I just let it go, let it go, yeah

Take me away (away)  
>where the good times good times roll (roll)<br>Don't let me stay (stay)  
>where this hate can steal my soul<p>

Let the good times roll  
>Let the good times roll (take me away)<br>Let the good times roll (take me away)  
>Let the good times roll<p>

"Holly, Emma. What do you reckon?" Schue asked them. "Yes" Holly said. "Yes" Emma agreed. "Yes" Schue said. "Thank you" Karoftsky said as he rushed off to tell Puck, Finn, Mike, Matt & Artie. Next up was Brittany Peirce, a Cheerleader like Quinn. She could be abit dumb at times but everyone liked her. "Hello Brittany. What are you singing today?" Holly asked. "On A Mission by Gabriella Cilmi" Brittany told them.

**Song: On A Mission  
>Artist: Gabriella Cilmi<br>Glee: Brittany Peirce  
><strong>It's tough for me to make a move  
>And I know what I gotta do<br>Cause I got everything to prove  
>I got a plan I'm sticking to<p>

The word is that I'm over doubt  
>But I don't let it get me down<br>I ain't nobody's push around  
>If they could only see me now<p>

There's only one thing on my mind  
>And I am running out of time<br>I'm coming girls, so get out of the way

I am a woman on a mission whoa  
>Nothing can stop me, I'm stronger than ever<br>I'm gunna see this through  
>I am a woman on a mission whoa<br>Whatever it takes I will do what I gotta do

I'm gunna lay it on the line  
>I won't give up without a fight<br>Cos I can see the finish line  
>Wont stop until I think your mine<p>

So read the writing on the wall  
>I'm ready and I'm standing tall<br>Some people think they know it all,  
>I guess I'll have to show 'em all<p>

There's only one thing on my mind  
>And I am running out of time<br>I'm coming girls, so get out of the way

I am a woman on a mission whoa  
>Nothing can stop me, I'm stronger than ever<br>I'm gunna see this through  
>I am a woman on a mission whoa<br>Whatever it takes I will do what I gotta do

Stand aside cos I'm on a mission  
>I'm on fire, there's no competition.<br>You can't blame me I got intuition  
>And I never miss a trick just like a magician<p>

You don't need cash, you don't need permission,  
>If you think I'm scared, you must be tripping.<br>Foot on gas, Key in ignition,  
>Can't stop now cos I'm on a mission<p>

I am a woman on a mission whoa  
>Nothing can stop me, I'm stronger than ever<br>I'm gunna see this through  
>I am a woman on a mission whoa<br>Whatever it takes I will do what I gotta

I never give up, I never give up, I never give up  
>I'm on a mission<br>I never give up, I never give up,  
>I'm gunna see this through<p>

I never give up, I never give up, I never give up  
>I'm on a mission<br>Whatever it takes, I will do what I gotta do.

"Very well done, Brittany" Emma told her "so that's a yes from me" Emma finished. "Yes" Holly agreed. "Brittany, welcome back to the New Directions" Schue told her. Next was Santana Lopez who I had a feeling didn't like me. "Santana, what are you singing for us?" Emma asked her. "When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus" Santana said. "Man, I like this song & she's going to ruin it" I thought. I looked around the Green Room & saw that Blaine, Quinn & I were the last three for auditions.

**Song: When I Look At You  
>Artist: Miley Cyrus<br>Glee: Santana Lopez  
><strong>Everybody needs inspiration  
>Everybody needs a song<br>A beautiful melody  
>When the nights are so long<p>

'cause there is no guarantee  
>That this life is easy<p>

Yea when my world is falling apart  
>When there's no light<br>To break up the dark  
>That's when I<br>I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I  
>I look at you<p>

When I look at you  
>I see forgiveness<br>I see the truth  
>You love me for who I am<br>Like the stars hold the moon  
>Right there where they belong<br>And I know I'm not alone

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
>When there's no light<br>To break up the dark  
>That's when I<br>I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I  
>I look at you<p>

You appear just like a dream to me  
>Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me<br>All I need  
>Every breath that I breathe<br>Don't you know you're beautiful  
>Yeah yeah<p>

When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I  
>I look at you<p>

I look at you  
>Yeah<br>Whoa-oh  
>You appear just like a dream to me<p>

"That was so good" Holly said giving Santana a standing ovation. "It was really good" Schue said. "Not the best choice, but you still kicked it's ass" Emma said. "That's a yes from all of us" Schue said. "Thank you" Santana thanked as she went off to tell Brittany. Next up was Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend. "I'll be singing You & Me by Lifehouse" Blaine said.

**Song: You & Me  
>Artist: Lifehouse<br>Glee: Blaine Anderson  
><strong>What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<p>

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
>I'm tripping on words<br>You've got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<p>

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

There's something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right<p>

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>and me and all other people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

What day is it?  
>And in what month?<br>This clock never seemed so alive

"Great" Schue said clapping. "Excellent" Emma said while giving Blaine a standing ovation. "Not the best song, but it suited your voice so well" Holly told Blaine. "Yes from all of us" Schue said. Next was Quinn, I really thought she was smoking hot & I was totally right she is totally smoking. While she went to the stairs I checked out her ass. "Quinn, good luck" I told her as she continued up the stairs. "Quinn, what will you be singing today?" Schue asked before Emma or Holly could open their mouths. "I'll be singing Alice (Underground) by Avril Lavigne" Quinn told them. It got my attention.

**Song: Alice (Underground)  
>Artist: Avril Lavigne<br>Glee: Quinn Fabray  
><strong>Tripping out  
>Spinning around<br>I'm underground, I fell down  
>I fell down<p>

I'm freaking out  
>So where am I now?<br>Upside down  
>And I can't stop it now<br>It can't stop me now

I, I'll get by  
>I, I'll survive<br>When the world's crashing down  
>When I fall and hit the ground<br>I will turn myself around  
>Don't you try to stop it?<br>I, I won't cry

I found myself in Wonderland  
>Get back on my feet again<br>Is this real?  
>Is this pretend?<br>I'll take a stand until the end

I, I'll get by  
>I, I'll survive<br>When the world's crashing down  
>When I'm falling hit the ground<br>I'll just turn myself around  
>Don't you try to stop me<br>I won't cry  
>I, I'll get by<br>I, I'll survive  
>When the world's crashing down<br>When I fall and hit the ground  
>I will turn myself around<br>Don't you try to stop me  
>I, I won't cry<p>

"Well done Quinn" I heard Schue say. "Not may people would've chose that song but you made it your own" Holly said as Emma nodded agreeingly. "That's a yes from all" Schue said. "Make us proud...again" Emma added. I was last. I was so nervous. I heard Schue call me up to the stage. "I'll be singing Chances by Five For Fighting" I announced. I looked down and saw Quinn in the audience with the rest of the Glee club. While waiting for the music to start I heard Holly say to Schue "that's a very interesting song choice" and Emma replying by saying "indeed it is. Let's see how he does". I opened my mouth but nothing came out I looked around frantically. Then as I was about to walk off I heard the Glee club chanting led by Quinn so I came back out. I looked at Quinn and mouthed to her a thank you.

**Song: Chances  
>Artist: Five For Fighting<br>Glee: Dylan James (Original Character)  
><strong>Chances are when said and done  
>Who'll be the lucky ones who make it all the way?<br>Though you say I could be your answer  
>Nothing lasts forever no matter how it feels today<p>

Chances are we'll find a new equation  
>Chances roll away from me<br>Chances are all they hope to be

Don't get me wrong I'd never say never  
>'Cause though love can change the weather<br>No act of God can pull me away from you

I'm just a realistic man, a bottle filled with shells and sand  
>Afraid to love beyond what I can lose when it comes to you<br>And though I see us through, yeah

Chances are we'll find two destinations  
>Chances roll away from me<br>Still chances are more than expectations  
>The possibilities over me<p>

It's a fight with two to one, lay your money on the sun  
>Until you crash what have you done? Is there a better bet than love?<br>What you are is what you breathe, you gotta cry before you sing

Chances, chances  
>Chances lost are hope's torn up pages<br>Maybe this time

Chances are we'll be the combination  
>Chances come and carry me<br>Chances are waiting to be taken, and I can see

Chances are the fascinations  
>Chances won't escape from me<br>Chances are only what we make them and all I need  
>After I finished the song I looked up to see Mr Schue, Miss Holliday, Miss Pilsbury &amp; the Glee Club giving me a standing ovation. "Wow. You just wow" Holly said totally blown away. "Yes from me" Holly continued still clapping. "That was really good" Emma told me. "So it's a yes from me" Emma finished. "That was freaking awesome. WOW! I mean just WOW!" Schue said. "Yes from me"Schue finished. "Thanks so much" I told them.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Duets

**Chapter 2: Duets  
><strong>I've now been accepted into Glee. I'm so excited. When I walk into the Choir room everyone's in there. The first person to notice my lateness was Quinn who walked in not that far behind me. "Why are you too late?" Mr. Schue asked. "Well..." I began but Quinn cut me off. "I couldn't get my locker open so Dylan decided to help me, we're so sorry that we're late" Quinn lied. "That's ok. Next time get to your locker earlier" Schue accepted the fake apology. "Ok. Guys and Girls this week we welcome new members including...Becky, Dave, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Quinn & Dylan" Schue said. Everyone cheered at the expansion of the Glee club. "This week's assignment is..." Schue began. "Duets" Holly & Emma said together. "I'll let you guys choose you're pairs. As long as you see Holly or Emma as soon as you get your partner" Schue instructed. First to go up to Emma were Rachel & Finn while Puck & Lauren went over to Holly. Next was Karoftsky & Santana to Emma while Artie & Brittany went over to Holly. Next on Emma's list was Sam & Mercedes while on Holly's list was Blaine & Kurt. Tina & Mike went to Emma. Becky & Matt went to Holly. Quinn & I were the last two to go into a duet. After school I went to Quinn's house to choose the duet we were going to sing. "Butterfly Fly Away by Miley & Billy Ray Cyrus" Quinn suggested. "Finn & Rachel will probably choose that. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" I said while suggesting another. "No. How about...Birds & Bees by Ben Lee & Mandy Moore" Quinn suggested. "Yeah. That song rocks." I replied agreeing to the suggestion. "Should we practice?" I asked. "Okay. Sure" Quinn replied.

**Song: Birds And Bees**  
><strong>Artist: Ben Lee &amp; Mandy Moore<br>Glee: Quinn Fabray & Dylan James  
>Dylan:<strong>  
>I get the feeling everyone's feeling the same<br>Like somebody somewhere should  
>Be calling their name<br>**Quinn:**  
>Praying in churches or out in the clubs<br>Everyone's looking, looking for love

**Both:**  
>Birds and bees<br>And songs like these  
>Cos we want what we want<br>And it's natural baby  
>Birds and bees<br>And songs like these  
>Cos we want what we want<br>And it's natural baby

**Dylan:**  
>It's not a secret, it's not a crime<br>**Quinn:**  
>I've never done this before<br>**Dylan:**  
>Well neither have I<br>**Quinn:  
><strong>Yeah Right  
><strong>Dylan:<strong>  
>So I blow out the candles<br>And I'm making a wish  
><strong>Quinn:<strong>  
>Come over here babe<br>And give me a kiss

**Both:**  
>Birds and bees<br>And songs like these  
>Cos we want what we want<br>And it's natural baby  
>Birds and bees<br>And songs like these  
>Cos we want what we want<br>And it's natural baby  
>And it's natural baby<p>

**Dylan:**  
>I get the feeling everyone's feeling the same<br>You lean in close and you whisper my name  
>You're whispering<br>You're whispering  
><strong>Quinn:<br>**Life is but a dream  
><strong>Dylan:<strong>  
>And you are so beautiful<br>You make me want to scream

**Both:**  
>Birds and bees<br>And songs like these  
>Cos we want what we want<br>And it's natural baby  
>Birds and bees<br>And songs like these  
>Cos we want what we want<br>And it's natural baby  
>And it's natural baby<br>And it's natural baby  
>After practicing it for about the tenth time we both fell down on to Quinn's couch. "Quinn, you're a really good singer" I told her. "I know" she replied pleased with herself. "You're kind of alright yourself" she said. "Oh, that's it" I said as I started to tickle her. "Dylan" she started. "Stop it" she continued as I continued tickling her. "How are you going to stop me?" I asked still tickling her. "Like this" she said as she pushed me clean off of her, Quinn herself then sat on me &amp; started tickling me. "Quinn, stop it" I demanded. "I know nothing about demands" Quinn said making fun of Finn. "Seriously, stop it" I told her. "Nah, I'll continue" she taunted as she continued tickling me. To stop her I did something I probably shouldn't have done. I kissed her. "What the hell?" Quinn asked after she'd pulled away simply annoyed. "I'm sorry" I apologised. "Why did you?" Quinn asked shocked at what I'd done. "I've got to go" I told her as I lightly pushed her off of me. As I started towards the door something grabbed hold of my hand. "Dylan, wait" Quinn said. "Why?" I asked. "I don't want you to go. Can we talk about what just happened?" Quinn replied. I decided to stay so I walked back around &amp; sat down on the couch. "Nothing happened" I said not wanting to remember what had just transpired. "You kissed me" Quinn reminded me. "No I didn't, you kissed me" I responded. "No. You kissed me" Quinn retorted. "I didn't mean to. It was a spur of the moment thing" I started. "But why?" Quinn was getting annoyed. "It just felt right for some reason" I told her. Just as I finished speaking Quinn's mother Judy came home. "Quinnie, I'm home..." her mother announced. "Quinnie, could you help with the shopping?" Judy asked of her daughter as she walked into the lounge. "Oh, you have company..." Judy said obviously surprised her daughter had a guy over. "Who's he?" her mother demanded to know. "My partner..." Quinn began before her mother cut her off. "Partner? You've moved on from Finn already have you? I'm not surprised" Judy taunted. "Excuse me but what did you just imply of Quinn" I demanded of her mother. "I implied that she was a slut, got a problem with that?" Judy asked. "Mum, what is up with you?" Quinn asked. "Nothing just telling your partner what kind of a person you are" Judy said. "That's it mum, I'm moving out" Quinn yelled at her mum. Quinn raced upstairs to get an overnight bag. "What the hell are you looking at?" Judy snapped. "Nothing" I said. Quinn came down stairs with a bag. "Quinnie? Where do you plan on going" her mother asked. "Anywhere but here" Quinn replied as she grabbed my arm &amp; walked out with me. We're now outside the Lima Bean, a little cafe not that far away from school. We walked in to get something to eat &amp; drink. "How can I help you this evening" asked the cashier. "Can I get a piece of chocolate Mud cake, a large latte with one sugar. Make that piece of Mud cake the biggest" Quinn told the cashier. I looked around the cafe, it was decorated for Valentine's Day. "Shit" I thought. "Friday is Valentine's Day" I thought. "Dylan, do you want anything?" Quinn asked, her beautiful smile now long gone from her face. "Um I'll have a piece of classic cheesecake &amp; a hot chocolate, large" I replied. I pulled out my wallet. "That'll be $15.50" the cashier told us. Quinn pulled out her purse. "Here you go. Keep the change" I told him as I handed over $20. "Thanks" Quinn said as her beautiful smile came back. "Take a seat we'll bring it out" the cashier said. We walked over to have a seat. We took the seats closest to the window not realizing that the window had a love heart on it right between us. "Here you go" the server said as he placed the food &amp; drinks down. "Happy Valentine's day" he said as he walked off. "Who was that woman?" I asked curiously. "That was my mother, Judy" Quinn answered. We talked for what seemed like hours. As we stood up to leave we saw Sam Evans &amp; Mercedes Jones in a booth with Kurt &amp; Blaine. "Hey guys" Quinn greeted. "Hey" they replied back. "Klaine" I said trying to say Blaine &amp; Kurt at the same time. "What did you say?" asked Kurt. "Klaine. I tried saying Kurt &amp; Blaine but it came out Klaine" I answered. "Well there's our mash-up name" Blaine said giving Kurt a light kiss on the cheek. "How long have you to been dating?" Quinn asked Mercedes &amp; Sam. "Eight weeks after we broke up" Sam informed Quinn. "Samcedes" I said to myself but Mercedes heard me. "Samcedes? I like it" Mercedes said. "Samcedes" Sam said agreeing. "Well we're off" Quinn said. "Ok, see you at school" Klaine &amp; Samcedes said waving bye. As I walked out the door I heard Kurt say "They are so going to date" with Mercedes replying "Quinnylan". "Did they just mash-up Quinn &amp; my names?" I thought. "Dylan" Quinn said as she stopped walking. "Yeah" I answered. "I'm sorry, I snapped at you for kissing me" Quinn apologised. "That's ok. I should apologise for kissing you" I said.<p>

**Song: Who's That Girl?  
>Artist: Guy Sebastian &amp; Eve<br>Glee: Quinn Fabray & Dylan James  
>Dylan:<strong>  
>I was on the mic<br>Doin' my thing on a Friday night  
>Had the floor burning up just right<br>Everybody was bumpin', the club was jumping  
>Suddenly, you walked in<br>That's when everybody stopped dancing  
>And I couldn't stop myself staring<br>Yeah I couldn't breathe,  
>No I couldn't believe my eyes<br>**Quinn:**  
>I never thought I'd fall in love in a club<br>But now I seen you girl I can't get enough  
>With you I know there's no taking it slow<br>So can somebody please let me know  
><strong>Dylan:<strong>  
>Tell me who's that girl<br>Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
>Tell me who's that girl<br>Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
>Tell me who's that girl<br>Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
>Just walk walk (walk) in the club<br>Just walk walk (walk), walk walk (walk), yeah  
><strong>Quinn:<strong>  
>Before the night is through<br>Imma tell ya how I feel about you  
>And I know I got some work to do<br>To make you believe that you should be leaving with me  
><strong>Both:<strong>  
>I never thought I'd fall in love in a club<br>The more I get of you, I can't get enough  
>I won't be letting you leave her alone<br>So can somebody please let me know  
><strong>Dylan:<strong>  
>Tell me who's that girl<br>Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
>Tell me who's that girl<br>Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
>Tell me who's that girl<br>Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
>Just walk walk (walk) in the club<br>Just walk walk (walk), walk walk (walk)  
><strong>Both:<strong>  
>(I want to know) Tell me who's that girl<br>Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
>(Who's that girl) Tell me who's that girl<br>Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
>Tell me who's that girl<br>Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
>Just walk walk (walk) in the club<br>Just walk walk (walk), walk walk (walk)  
><strong>Quinn:<strong>  
>Q.U.I.N.N<br>I walk in the club it's over  
>All them other chicks might as well move over<br>Want to know my name then you got to get closer  
>Eyes on you too want to get to know ya<br>Lemme run it down for ya, I'm not easy  
>Some say caramel, you can call my Qunnie<br>Want to be the man in my life that please me  
>Got to warn in, Once ya know me, you need me<br>Give you whip lash when I glide through the room  
>Five inch heels, watch how I move<br>Watch how I shake it to the beat, how I do  
>Know you want to feel me, feel me shake it on you, yeah<br>The night could get crazy  
>But I got to hold back, I'm a lady<br>Well who knows maybe I could be your baby  
>Be your baby, be your baby<br>**Both:**  
>Wo-oh<br>Wo-oh oh  
>Wo-oh<br>Wo-oh  
><strong>Dylan:<strong>  
>So, tell me who's that girl<br>Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
>Tell me who's that girl<br>Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
>Tell me who's that girl<br>**Both:**  
>Just walk walk (walk) in the club<br>Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
>Just walk walk (walk) in the club<br>**Dylan:**  
>Tell me who's that girl<br>Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
>Tell me who's that girl<br>Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
>Tell me who's that girl<br>**Quinn:**  
>Just walk walk (walk) in the club<br>Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
>Just walk walk (walk) in the club<br>After singing, it started to rain. "Can I stay at your house tonight?" Quinn asked. "Yeah, of course you can" I replied. As we we're walking we passed Rachel's house & heard her & Finn rehearsing.  
><strong>Song: Iris<br>Artist: Goo Goo Dolls  
>Glee: Rachel Berry &amp; Finn Hudson<br>Rachel:**  
>And I'd give up forever to touch you<br>Coz I know that you feel me somehow  
>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be<br>And I don't want to go home right now  
><strong>Finn:<strong>  
>And all I can taste is this moment<br>And all I can breathe is your life  
>Coz sooner or later it's over<br>I just don't want to miss you tonight  
><strong>Both:<strong>  
>And I don't want the world to see me<br>Coz I don't think that they'd understand  
>When everything's made to be broken<br>I just want you to know who I am  
><strong>Finn:<strong>  
>And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming<br>Or the moment of truth in your lies  
>When everything feels like the movies<br>Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive  
><strong>Rachel:<strong>  
>And I don't want the world to see me<br>Coz I don't think that they'd understand  
>When everything's made to be broken<br>I just want you to know who I am  
><strong>Finn:<strong>  
>And I don't want the world to see me<br>Coz I don't think that they'd understand  
>When everything's made to be broken<br>I just want you to know who I am  
><strong>Both:<strong>  
>And I don't want the world to see me<br>Coz I don't think that they'd understand  
>When everything's made to be broken<br>I just want you to know who I am  
><strong>Rachel:<strong>  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>**Finn:**  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>**Both:**  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>We finished past Rachel's house & turned up at a motel. "Here we are" I announced as I opened my room's door. "Oh...wow" Quinn was obviously a little disappointed. "You can have the bed. I'll have the floor" I told her. "Should we continue with our practise" Quinn said ignoring what I'd said. "Sure" I agreed. After about twenty more practices we sat on the bed. I couldn't believe it. I had one of the hottest girls alone in my room and I was falling for her.


	3. Chapter 3: Falling For You

**Chapter 3: Falling For You  
><strong>We sat there for about five minutes before I spoke. "Quinn, I'm going to sing a song to you about how I feel" I proclaimed. "We've only known each other two days" Quinn said. "I know. These two days have been great. I think I'm falling for you" I replied. Quinn couldn't help it, she was secretly falling for him as well although she didn't want to admit it. "He's so cute" Quinn thought. "What song is it?" she asked curiously. "Fall" I replied.

**Song: Fall  
>Artist: Jonas Brothers<br>Glee: Dylan James  
><strong>On the edge of something real  
>I have a choice, but I don't know what to feel<br>Getting tired of all this fear  
>Before I choose, let me know that you'll be here<br>Let me know that you'll be here

Cause I'm not afraid to fall  
>If you're the one who catches me<br>Tell me that you'll be there when I'm  
>About to lose it all<br>Cause you're the one who helps me see  
>That sometimes it's ok to fall<p>

When I'm far away from where you are  
>It's ok, cause we're under the same stars<br>I'm laying down this heavy load  
>Maybe now I can finally let this go<br>I can finally let you know

But I'm not afraid to fall  
>If you're the one who catches me<br>Tell me that you'll be there when I'm  
>About to lose it all<br>Cause you're the one who helps me see  
>That sometimes it's ok<p>

To fall Oh Oh  
>To fall Oh Oh<br>To fall Oh oh  
>To fall<br>To fall Oh Oh  
>To fall Oh Oh<br>To fall Oh Oh  
>To fall<p>

Not afraid to fall  
>If you're the one who catches me<br>Tell me that you'll be there when I'm  
>About to lose it all<br>Cause you're the one who helps me see  
>That sometimes it's ok to fall<p>

Oh Oh Oh (Cause I'm not afraid to fall)  
>Fall Oh Oh Oh (if you're the one who catches me)<br>Sometimes it's ok to fall

When I'm about to lose it all  
>You're the one who helps me see<br>That sometimes it's ok  
>It will be okay<br>Sometimes it's ok, to fall

I'm gonna fall  
>After I'd finished I was shocked at what happened next. SHE KISSED ME! Not one of those little pecks on the cheek. But a full on kiss. "That was so sweet" Quinn said. "I've got a song for you" Quinn revealed. "What song?" I asked. "You'll see" Quinn taunted.<br>**  
>Song: He Could Be The One<br>Artist: Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus  
>Glee: Quinn Fabray<br>**Smooth-talking  
>So rockin'<br>He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
>Guitar cutie<br>He plays it groovy  
>And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid<p>

Think I'm really falling for his smile  
>Get butterflies when he says my name<p>

He's got something special  
>He's got something special<br>And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
>He's got something special<br>He's got something special  
>I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe<br>He could be the one  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one...  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one  
>He could be the one...<p>

He's lightning  
>Sparks are flyin'<br>Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
>I'm goin' crazy<br>About him lately  
>And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing<p>

Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
>He really blows me away<p>

He's got something special  
>He's got something special<br>And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
>He's got something special<br>He's got something special  
>I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe<br>He could be the one  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one...  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one  
>He could be the one...<p>

And he's got a way of making me feel  
>Like everything I do is<br>Perfectly fine  
>The stars are aligned when I'm with him<br>And I'm so into him...

He's got something special  
>He's got something special<br>And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
>He's got something special<br>He's got something special  
>I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe<br>He could be the one  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one...  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one  
>He could be the one...<br>"That was..." I began. The next thing I know is we were laying down on the bed making out. "Do you have protection?" Quinn asked. "Yeah...there's a fire alarm" I answered. "I mean..." she began out loud. "...a condom" she finished in a whisper. "No I don't" I answered. "That's cool. We'll just make out" Quinn replied. "Ok" I replied going back to making out. The following day we awoke at 8a.m. "Hey" Quinn greeted. I couldn't even remeber why she was in my hotel room. "Hey" I greeted back. "We better get to school. Before 9a.m." Quinn told me. "Yeah we better" I agreed. We arrived at school just on time. It was double Glee first. Mr Schue had decided on Friday we'd all preform our duets. "Guys. Friday. Valentine's Day. That's when you will be performing you're duets. Now As it's competion season again. Let's get ready for Sectionals" Mr Schue said as he entered the room. "Sectionals? That's three months away" Rachel said. "Exactly. Let's get a head start on the compitition" Schue said as he wrote on the board "SECTIONALS". "Guys. Should we do original? or covers?" Schue asked. There was a mix of covers & original. "Guys. If we continue with original for the third straight compatition they will think its our trademark" Quinn said. To everyones surprise Rachel agreed. "Guy. I may not like Quinn but she has a point" Rachel said. "So it's cover?" Schue asked. "Yes" everyone said agreeing. "Ok then. Lets start brainstorming ideas" Schue began. "How about we start with a duet" Rachel suggested. "Alright" Schue agreed. "Who wants to do the duet?" Schue asked curiously. To Schue surprise Samcedes, Pizes, Davetana & myself & Quinn put our hands up. "All right. Who wants it more?" Schue asked. "We do" Puck said. "No they don't, we do" Santana said. "We do" Mercedes said. "We do" Quinn said. "We? Who are you with this year?" Finn asked being a smart ass. "She's getting at me" I said confronting Quinn. "All right guys. To solve this. We'll be in the audotorium next lesson for a duet competititon. You have lunch to find a song and you'll sing it after lunch" Schue said. The bell rang shortly after for lunch. Quinn & I rushed to the library to look up the best duet lyrics. "Here we are" Quinn said pointing at the song "Especially For You" by Kylie Minogue & Jason Donovan. "Well print it" I said not even looking over the lyrics. Quinn printed it without any arguments. We rushed off to the cafeteria to get some food before we again rushed off to Choir room to practise. The bell rang for the next period Quinn & I where the last ones to the Auditorium beause we practised. "Sam & Mercedes, you're up" Schue said as Sam & Mercedes got on to the stage. "We'll be singing "Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem & Rhianna" Mercedes annoucned.  
><strong>Song: Love The Way You Lie<br>Artist: Eminem & Rihanna  
>Glee: Sam &amp; Mercedes<br>**_Mercedes:_  
>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<br>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<br>But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<p>

_Sam:_  
>I can't tell you what it really is<br>I can only tell you what it feels like  
>And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe<br>I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
>As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight<br>High off of love, drunk from my hate,  
>It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate<br>And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
>She freaking hates me and I love it.<br>Wait! Where you going?  
>"I'm leaving you"<br>No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.  
>Here we go again<br>It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
>I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane<br>But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
>Who's that dude? I don't even know his name<br>I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
>I guess I don't know my own strength<p>

_Mercedes:_  
>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<br>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<br>But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie

_Sam:_  
>You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe<br>When you're with 'em  
>You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em<br>Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
>Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em<br>Now you're getting freaking sick of looking at 'em  
>You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em<br>Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
>You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em<br>Throw 'em down, pin 'em  
>So lost in the moments when you're in them<br>It's the rage that took over it controls you both  
>So they say you're best to go your separate ways<br>Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
>Yesterday is over, it's a different day<br>Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
>Next time you show restraint<br>You don't get another chance  
>Life is no Nintendo game<br>But you lied again  
>Now you get to watch her leave out the window<br>Guess that's why they call it window pane

_Mercedes:_  
>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<br>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<br>But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie

_Sam:_  
>Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean<br>And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
>But your temper's just as bad as mine is<br>You're the same as me  
>But when it comes to love you're just as blinded<br>Baby, please come back  
>It wasn't you, baby it was me<br>Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
>Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano<br>All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
>Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk<br>Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk  
>I told you this is my fault<br>Look me in the eyeball  
>Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall<br>Next time. There won't be no next time  
>I apologize even though I know its lies<br>I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
>I know I'm a liar<br>If she ever tries to freaking leave again  
>Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire<br>I'm just gonna

_Mercedes:_  
>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<br>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<br>But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie

"OH MY GOD! That was great" Schue said gratefully. "Next up" Schues called. "We'll be singing "Jackson" by Johnny Cash & June Carter" Karofsky said.  
><strong>Song: Jackson<br>Artist: Johnny Cash & June Carter-Cash  
>Glee: Santana &amp; Karofsky<br>**_Both:_  
>We got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper sprout,<br>We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went out.  
><em>Karofsky:<em>  
>I'm goin' to Jackson, I'm gonna mess around,<br>Yeah, I'm goin' to Jackson,  
>Look out Jackson town.<br>_Santana:_  
>Well, go on down to Jackson; go ahead and wreck your health.<br>Go play your hand you big-talkin' man, make a big fool of yourself,  
>You're goin' to Jackson; go comb your hair!<br>_Karofsky:_  
>Honey, I'm gonna snowball Jackson.<br>_Santana:_  
>See if I care.<br>_Karofsky:_  
>When I breeze into that city, people gonna stoop and bow. (Hah!)<br>All them women gonna make me, teach 'em what they don't know how,  
>I'm goin' to Jackson, you turn-a loose-a my coat.<br>'Cos I'm goin' to Jackson.  
><em>Santana:<em>  
>"Goodbye," that's all she wrote.<br>But they'll laugh at you in Jackson, and I'll be dancin' on a Pony Keg.  
>They'll lead you 'round town like a scalded hound,<br>With your tail tucked between your legs,  
>You're goin' to Jackson, you big-talkin' man.<br>And I'll be waitin' in Jackson, behind my Jaypan Fan,  
><em>Both:<em>  
>Well now, we got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper Sprout,<br>We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went out.  
>I'm goin' to Jackson, and that's a fact.<br>Yeah, we're goin' to Jackson, ain't never comin' back.

"My god! Again you guys blow me away. Next!" Schue said. "We're singing "It ain't me, babe" by Johnny Cash & June Carter-Cash" Lauren annouced.  
><strong>Song: It Ain't Me, Babe<br>Artist: Johnny Cash & June Carter-Cash  
>Glee: Noah Puckerman &amp; Lauren Zizes<br>**_Puck:_**  
><strong>Go away from my window  
>Leave at your own chosen speed<br>I'm not the one you want, babe  
>I'm not the one you need<br>_Both:_  
>You say you're lookin' for someone<br>Who's never weak but always strong  
>To protect you and defend you<br>Whether you are right or wrong  
>Someone to open each and every door<br>_Both:_  
>But it ain't me babe<br>No, no, no, it ain't me babe  
>It ain't me you're lookin' for, babe<br>_Both:_  
>Go lightly from the ledge, babe<br>Go lightly on the ground  
>I'm not the one you want, babe<br>I'll only let you down  
><em>Puck:<em>  
>You say you're lookin' for someone<br>Who'll promise never to part  
>Someone to close his eyes to you<br>Someone to close his heart  
><em>Both:<em>  
>Someone to die for you and more<br>_Both:_  
>But it ain't me babe<br>No, no, no, it ain't me babe  
>It ain't me you're lookin' for, babe<br>_Both:_  
>You say you're lookin' for someone<br>To pick you up each time you fall  
>To gather flowers constantly<br>And to come each time you call  
>And will love you for your life<br>And nothin' more  
><em>Both:<em>  
>But it ain't me babe<br>No, no, no, it ain't me babe  
>It ain't me you're lookin' for, babe<br>"Again, anoter great duet. Next!" Schue said. "We'll be singing "Especially For You" by Jason Donovan & Kylie Minogue" Quinn announced as Brad started playing the notes.  
><strong>Song: Especially For You<br>Artist: Kylie Minogue & Jason Donovan  
>Glee: Quinn Fabray &amp; Dylan James<strong>  
><em>Quinn:<em>  
>Especially for you<br>I wanna let you know what I was going through  
>All the time we were apart<br>I thought of you  
>You were in my heart<br>My love never changed  
>I still feel the same<br>_Dylan:_  
>Especially for you<br>I wanna tell you I was feeling that way too  
>And if dreams were wings, you know<br>I would have flown to you  
>To be where you are<br>_Quinn:_  
>No matter how far<br>_Both:_  
>And now that I'm next to you<br>_Dylan:_  
>No more dreaming about tomorrow<br>Forget the loneliness and the sorrow  
><em>Quinn:<em>  
>I've got to say<br>_Both:_  
>It's all because of you<br>_Both:_  
>And now we're back together, together<br>I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
>And all the love I have is<br>Especially for you  
><em>Quinn:<em>  
>Especially for you<br>I wanna tell you, you mean all the world to me  
><em>Dylan:<em>  
>How I'm certain that our love was meant to be<br>You changed my life  
><em>Quinn:<em>  
>You showed me the way<br>_Both:_  
>And now that I'm next to you<br>_Dylan:_  
>I've waited long enough to find you<br>I wanna put all the hurt behind you  
><em>Quinn:<br>_Oh,  
><em>Both:<em>  
>And I wanna bring out all the love inside you,<br>Oh  
><em>Both:<em>  
>And now we're back together, together<br>I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
>And all the love I have is<br>Especially for you  
><em>Quinn:<em>  
>You were in my heart<br>My love never changed  
><em>Dylan:<em>  
>No more dreaming about tomorrow<br>Forget the loneliness and the sorrow  
><em>Quinn:<em>  
>And now we're back together, together<br>I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
>And all the love I have is<br>Especially for you  
><em>Dylan:<em>  
>And now we're back together, together<br>I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
>And all the love I have is<br>Especially for you  
><em>Both:<em>  
>And now we're back together, together<br>I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
>And all the love I have is<br>Especially for you

"Oh my god! That was really good" Schue said shocked. "That was more than good that was freaking fantastic" Santana said sacastically. The entire Glee club was simply shocked that we had managed a romantic song like that.


	4. Chapter 4: First Date

Chapter 4: First date  
>"Quinn, why'd you sing a romantic song like that with a dude you've just met?" Finn asked Quinn as she was off to Cheerio practice. "I'm aloud to. You didn't say anything when I sang "Lucky" with Sam" Quinn pointed out. "Yeah, point?" Finn asked. "That's a romantic song" Quinn told Finn. "Now if you don't mind I've got Cheerios" Quinn started to walk off until Finn grabbed her arm. "You can be late. We need to talk" Finn said as he dragged her to an empty class room. "Finn, let go. You're hurting me" Quinn unsuccessfully tried pushing Finn off her. "Quinn. I still love you. Always have. I shouldn't have broken up with you" Finn released his grip. "Well you're with Rachel now so leave me alone" Quinn rushed out of the class room before Finn went to grab her again. "Q! You're late" Coach Sylvester screeched at Quinn. "Sorry Coach" Quinn knew that Sue didn't believe the apology. After about an hour and a half the Cheerios were trying to get a pyramid up in less than two minutes. "Coach it's too hard" Santana complained as she was at the bottom. "You think this is hard. Living with a lesbian haircut is hard!" Coach Sylvester had a point. She was often mistaken for a lesbian by the public. "Let's try again" Sue demanded. After another hour or so I'd turned up to pick Quinn up for my date. They were still practicing so I sat &amp; watched. "Q, now you can climb up" I heard Coach Sylvester tell Quinn. After Quinn reached the top she noticed me, she waved. "Q keep still" Sue demanded. "Sorry Coach" Quinn apologised. After the Cheerios finished practicing Quinn came over &amp; gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll have to have a shower before we go on that date" Quinn said. "It's ok. We still have about an hour before we need to be at the Resturant" I replied. After Quinn had her shower we set of in my 1967 Impala. We pulled up outside of a Swahili place called Sahani. "You know swahili?" Quinn asked curiously. "Yes I do, you seem surprised" I replied getting out of my car &amp; racing to Quinn's door to open it for. "I am. How many languages do you know?" Quinn asked me as I opened the door. "Seven" I replied as she got out of the car. "Wow" Quinn replied. When we reached the Valet I gave him my keys. "Park katika doa rahisi ya kupata nje ya" I said to the Valet. The valet's name was Greg. He had short black cornrows &amp; was short himself. "Mheshimiwa nami" Greg replied as Quinn &amp; I walked inside. The entrepenuer James was Greg's younger brother. "Ah, Dylan tuna meza yako tayari" James said. "Na ni nani huyu mwanamke lovely kwamba wewe ni dining na usiku wa leo?" James asked. "Hii ni Quinn Fabray" I answered. James then took us over to our table upstairs, candle lit, outside &amp; overlooking the best view. "What did he say about me?" Quinn asked since she didn't understand swahili. "He asked who was the lovely lady with me" I replied. "Oh ok" Quinn replied. Then our waiter Kathy walked over. "Hi I'm Kathy &amp; I'll be you're waitress this evening" Kathy introduced. "What would you like for dinner tonight?" Kathy asked. "Kuku wa Kupakwa, Kachumbari, Kuku wa Kuchoma, Wali wa Nazi, Mchuzi wa Nyama, Mchuzi wa Keema, Mchuzi wa Kebabu, Saladi ya Nyanya, Mboga ya Kupakwa &amp; Mboga ya Kukaangwa" I answered. "That's the whole menu" Kathy pointed out. "What about you?" she asked Quinn. "Nothing for me. I'll eat what he's getting" Quinn replied. "And to drink?" she asked. "A bottle of you're finest Maji ya Mkwajo" I replied. "Alright. It'll be out in about an hour" she replied leaving us. "What other languages do you know?" Quinn asked. "English, Swahili, French, Spanish, German, Italian, Japanese &amp; Hebrew" I replied. "What about you? What languages do you know?" I asked. "Spanish &amp; English" Quinn replied smiling. "Tu es si belle ce soir, Quinn" I said kissing her hand. "What did you say?" She asked seemingly offended. "You look so beautiful tonight Quinn" I defended myself. "Gracias a mi novio, no está nada mal a ti mismo" Quinn replied blushing. "Boyfriend? I didn't think we'd past that barrier yet" I replied. "Oops, wrong translation. Gracias Dylan, no está nada mal a ti mismo" Quinn said defending her last sentence. After we'd finished eating it was 8:30pm so I decided to take Quinn for a nice drive. As we were driving Quinn kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks for the date tonight" Quinn thanked. "It's ok" I said as I parked the car outside of Lima Botanical Gardens. "What are we doing here?" Quinn asked. "You'll see..." I said as I walked behind her covering her eyes. When we arrived at the destination I removed my hands to reveal a Picnic Basket &amp; rug placed down. "Dylan, you didn't have to do this" Quinn said as she noticed a blanket next to the basket. "What's the blanket for?" She asked. "Its for if you get cold" I replied as we laid down looking at the stars.<p>

**Song: Love Will Find A Way  
>Artist: Liz Callaway &amp; Gene Miller (Lion King 2)<br>Glee: Quinn Fabray & Dylan James**

_Quinn:_

In a perfect world

One we've never known

We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world

We'll create our own

I may not be brave or strong or smart

But somewhere in my secret heart

I know

Love will find a way

Anywhere I go

I'm home

If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

_Dylan:_

I was so afraid

Now I realize

Love is never wrong

And so it never dies

There's a perfect world

Shining in your eyes  
><em>Both:<em>

And if only they could feel it too

The happiness I feel with you

They'd know

Love will find a way

Anywhere we go

We're home

If we are there together

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

I know love will find a way


	5. Chapter 5: Fighting For Quinn

Chapter 5: Fighting for Quinn

It's been a week since that great date Quinn & I had. This Friday we're going out again this time to a French resturant. I'm currently on my way to my locker to get my books for Legal Studies. "Hey Finn" I greeted Finn when I saw him but he ignored me. I don't know why but he seemed pissed. While at my locker Quinn sneaks up behind me and tries to cover my eyes but fails. "Nice try Quinn" I said to her. "How'd you know it was me?" Quinn asked. "You failed at covering my eyes" I replied with a laugh. "It's not funny" Quinn said demanding me to stop laughing. "Sorry I don't listen to demands" I replied smuggly. To stop me from laughing Quinn kissed me. It felt good. We kissed for about three minute when the bell rang. "Enjoy Legal, I'll see you in Glee" Quinn teased as she went off to Calculas. While I was on my way to Legal I was punched and knocked out. I didn't see who punched me but I know it was a guy. I was found by Artie. "Dylan? Dylan? Are you ok?" I heared someone ask when my eyes slowly opened to reveal Artie. "Wha-what happened?" I asked him. " I don't know. You didn't turn up for Legal so Mr Hudson sent me to look for you. But it looks like you were punched" Artie replied. "Who would punch me?" I asked dazed. By now I have started to bruise. Artie helped me up and then the bell went for the start of Glee. "We'll put your books in your locker" Artie replied. "Then we'll take you to the nurse to see if it's just a black eye" Artie continued. We reached my locker & I put my things back, then we were off to the nurse. "Do you know what happened?" the nurse asked Artie. "No I just found him out cold on the ground" Artie answered. "Well it's just a black eye from what I can tell" the nurse told me & Artie. "Ok. Thanks" I thanked as Artie & I left. Before I knew it we had arrived at the choir room. "Alright, for Sectionals our duet is Dylan & Quinn singing Especially For You" I heard Schue mention as Artie wheeled to where he sat normally & I sat next to Quinn. "Mr Schue" Artie put his hand up. "Yes Artie?" Schue replied. "If you don't mind I'd like to sing a song" Artie said. "Alright" Schue said as he moved over to the side so Artie had room. I had no idea what song he was going to sing. "Brittany, this is my apology for calling you stupid" Artie said as he wheeled himself over to Brad the piano player.

**Song: Apologize  
>Artist: One Republic<br>Glee: Artie Abrams**  
><em>Verse 1:<em>  
>I'm holdin' on your rope,<br>Got me ten feet off the ground.  
>And I'm hearin' what you say,<br>But I just can't make a sound.  
>You tell me that you need me,<br>Then you go and cut me down...  
>But wait...<br>You tell me that you're sorry,  
>Didn't think I'd turn around...<br>And say...

_Chorus:_  
>That it's too late to apologize.<br>It's too late...  
>I said it's too late to apologize.<br>It's too late.  
>Yeah!<p>

_Verse 2:_  
>I'd take another chance,<br>Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
>I need you like a heart needs a beat,<br>But it's nothin' new.  
>I loved you with a fire red,<br>Now it's turnin' blue...  
>And you say...<br>Sorry, like an angel  
>Heaven let me think was you...<br>But I'm afraid...

_Chorus:_  
>It's too late to apologize.<br>It's too late.  
>I said it's too late to apologize.<br>It's too late.  
>Whoa!<p>

_Chorus:_  
>It's too late to apologize.<br>It's too late.  
>I said it's too late to apologize.<br>It's too late.

I said it's too to apologize. YEAH!  
>I said it's too late to apologize. YEAH!<br>I'm holdin' on your rope,  
>got me ten feet off the ground.<p>

"Brittany, I hope you accept" Artie said as he wheeled over to Brittany. "Artie...that was so sweet, of course I accept" Brittany was hugging Artie. I'm happy for them. If only I knew who punched me, I'd call them out. "Now we need a group song for Sectionals. All have one by next meeting and you'll pitch the ideas" Schue said as the bell went for the end of the day. After school Quinn & I walked to The Lima Bean with Kurt & Blaine. "So someone just punched you?" Blaine asked. "Yep. I have no idea who it was" I replied. Blaine & I were having a talk while Quinn & Kurt were getting our drinks & having a talk of their own. "So you & Dylan seem to be getting on rather nicely" Kurt teased. "Yes we are" Quinn replied. "How'd the date go on Friday?" Kurt asked. "Don't skip any details" Quinn smiled. "Alright since you asked so nicely, it was great. We went to this Swahili resturant..." Quinn revealed. "Swahili resturant? I didn't know you spoke Swahili" Kurt replied smuggly. " I don't. Dylan does. He speaks seven different languages" Quinn boasted. "After dinner we went to Lima Botanical Gardens & looked at the stars" Kurt was jealous. "Do you have any ideas?" Blaine asked. "Nope. Not one" I replied. After spending the rest of the weektrying to find out who knocked me out it was time for my second date with Quinn. On my way over to Santana's as that's where Quinn was. I encountered Finn. "Where do you thin you're going?" Finn asked. "To pick up Quinn for our date" I replied with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. "No you're not" Finn replied. Then it hit me Finn was the one who punched me knocking me out. "It was you..." I accused. "Bingo. You finally figured it out" Finn said as he charged at me. He took me down with ease & started to punch me. "You'll break up with Quinn" he kept saying. I kept replying with "No". Luckily for me he stopped punching me for a few minutes which gave me some time to start punching him. It hit me, Finn still loved Quinn & that's why we were fighting for Quinn.


	6. Chapter 6: Raincheck

Chapter 6: Raincheck

I'd gotten the better of the fight, after I'd gotten up to walk off to get Quinn I was speared by Fin. I hit my head on the concrete. The next thing I know I hear Quinn's voice, she seems worried. I move my hand to the back of my head, I feel something...it feels like, blood. My eyes open, everything's dark. "Q, he's starting to wake" someone told Quinn. Why was I bleeding? "W-wh-why am I bleeding?" I asked still only seeing darkness. "You were mugged" I heard the voice that told Quinn that I was starting to wake. "Who are you?" I asked the voice. "It's me, Santana" Santana replied. "Oh...why's everything black?" I replied. "You're in a dark room incase you had a headache" Santan replied. I slowly drifted back to sleep.

**Song: Wake Up  
>Aftist: Fergie<br>Glee: Quinn Fabray & Santanna Lopez**

_Santanna-Verse 1:_  
>Give it to me now<p>

Well, why do I keep pulling out the roots in my hair?  
>I'm picking at my face, its obvious theres nothing there<br>What do keep at the edge of my skin?  
>It feels so good to have a taste of what I'm crawling in.<br>I got to go, I got to leave  
>The waves are changed today I'm pulling me<br>even though I go with hip-hop, today, its taking to your next game

_Quinn & Santanna-Chorus:_  
>Wake up, wake up<br>Wake up, wake up  
>Cuz I'll be leaving you today now<br>Shake up, shake up, dont break-up, break-up  
>Take your lips off mine<br>Who could see these words are swinging?  
>Wake Up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,<p>

_Quinn-Verse 2:_  
>What did you keep coming out two sides of your mouth?<br>You didn't think I had hit my people on how your selling out  
>What did you think making your decision I'm dumb<br>Manipulative, Calculative, and a pet, you thought  
>I didn't know I couldn't see,<br>The spade and plain plan for using me  
>like the picture you counterfiet its time to say good-night,<br>its not a reason to say Good-bye, good-bye, Buhbye

_Quinn & Santanna-Chorus:_  
>Wake up, wake up<br>Wake up, wake up  
>Cuz I'll be leaving you today now<br>Shake up, shake up, dont break-up, break-up  
>Take your lips off mine<br>Who could see these words are swinging?  
>Wake Up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,<p>

_Santanna-Verse 3:_  
>The Cofee is brewing now...<br>As for me pouring out

_Quinn-Verse 3:_  
>Eyes open now I see,<br>All that you take from me!

_Quinn & Santanna-Chorus:_  
>Wake up, wake up<br>Wake up, wake up  
>Cuz I'll be leaving you today now<br>Shake up, shake up, dont break-up, break-up  
>Take your lips off mine<br>Who could see these words are swinging?  
>Wake Up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up<p>

I've finally woken up again. I'm no longer bleeding. I'm in a white room. "Where am I?" I asked. "Dylan, you're in the hospital" a male voice replied. "Who's that?" I asked still not pieceing together whose voice it belonged to. "Finn" the voice replied. "Where's Quinn?" I asked in a demanding voice. "She went home" Finn sounded happy about that. "Why are you here?" I asked still dazed. "Because Mr Schue suggested that a member of New Directions be with you at all times" Finn snidly replied. After that I don't remember anything as I drifted back into unconsciousness. When I awoke the next day Quinn was in the room with me. "Dylan?" I heard Quinn's voice said in a pleading voice. "Please be ok" she finished. "Quinn? Is that you?" I asked. She seemed shocked. "Dylan? You're Awake!" she screamed. "Yeah I am" we both smiled. "I'm sorry" I apologized. "For what?" Quinn asked. "For being handsome enough for someone to be jealous of me" I joked. Quinn playfully slapped me on the shoulder. I had a feeling we were being watched. I just didn't pay any attention towards it. "Dylan, you had me scared for a minute. I thought you weren't going to wake up" Quinn confessed. "It going to take more then that to finish me off" I smugly replied. Quinn didn't reply. She seemed to be distracted. "Quinn? What's wrong?" I asked. "I'm just happy you're alright" Quinn replied. "As I said it's going to take more than that to keep me down & out" I replied. That's when Quinn kissed me for the first time since we were in my motel room. After about four minutes Quinn pulled away. "Raincheck?" she asked. "Raincheck granted" I replied. I was no longer falling for her. I was in love with her.


	7. Chapter 7: No Longer Falling

Chapter 7: No longer falling

I've been out of hospital for about a week now. Quinn & I are still living in my motel room. She's been at her house once to collect her main things. She'sfully living with me now. Finn's still jealous. "Quinn, I'm going to sing to you tommorow in Glee. Ok?" I told her. "You don't have to" she began. "I want to" I replied. Quinn smirked. "All right. What song?" Quinn asked. "Not telling" I replied. The next day Quinn & I walked into the Choir room for glee holding hands. I noticed Kurt look happy about this. We sat down. "All right guys let's get the rest of our Sectionals list down" Schue stated. "Mr. Schue" Kurt raised his hand. "Yes, Kurt" Schue replied. "If you don't mind we'd like to sing a song" Kurt replied pointing at Blaine & himself. "Go for it" Schue stated.

**Song: If I Didn't Have You  
>Artist: Mitchel Musso &amp; Emily Osment<br>Glee: Blaine**  
>If I were a rich man<br>With a million or two  
>I'd live in a penthouse<br>In a room with a view  
>And if I were handsome<br>Well it could happen

Those dreams do come true  
>I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you<br>I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you  
>I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have<br>I wouldn't have nothin'

For years I have envied  
>Your grace and your charm<br>Everyone loves you you know  
>(Yes I know, I know, I know)<br>But I must admit it  
>Go on admit it<br>Big guy, you always come through  
>Yes I do, I do, I do<br>I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you

You and me together  
>That's how it should always be<br>One without the other  
>Don't mean nothin' to me, nothin' to me<p>

Yeah I wouldn't be nothin'  
>If I didn't have you to serve<br>Just a punky little eyeball  
>And a funky optic nerve<br>Word

Hey I never told you this but uh  
>Sometimes I get a little blue<br>But I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you  
>Yes you are your a star<p>

Let's dance!  
>Oh whoa oh whoa oh<br>Oh whoa oh whoa oh  
>Oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh<br>Oh whoa oh whoa oh  
>Oh whoa oh whoa oh<br>Oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh

I wouldn't have nothin  
>If I didn't have you<br>Wouldn't know where to go no no  
>Or know what to do<p>

I don't have to say it  
>Cause we both know it's true<br>I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you  
>I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you<br>I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have  
>I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you!<p>

Everyone clapped as Kurt & Blaine walked back to their seats. "Wow. Anyone else with a song?" Schue asked. "Yeah, I do" I stepped up. "Really? All right" Schue replied as he walked over & sat next to Rachel.

**Song: Can You Feel The Love Tonight  
>Artist: Elton John<br>Glee: Dylan James**  
>There's a calm surrender to the rush of day<br>When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
>An enchanted moment, and it sees me through<br>It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

And can you feel the love tonight  
>It is where we are<br>It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
>That we got this far<br>And can you feel the love tonight  
>How it's laid to rest<br>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
>Believe the very best<p>

There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
>That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn<br>There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
>When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours<p>

And can you feel the love tonight  
>It is where we are<br>It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
>That we got this far<br>And can you feel the love tonight  
>How it's laid to rest<br>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
>Believe the very best<p>

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
>Believe the very best<p>

"That was so beautiful" Quinn said as she walked over to me to hug me but instead she kissed me. "Guys, keep it PG" Finn said for the first time today. "Finn shut up" Kurt told his step-brother. We kissed for about another minute when Mr Schue stopped us. "All right. Group number at Sectionals is..." Mr Schue started before there was a laugh from the door...


End file.
